Super Bowl Sunday
by NinjaBambi13
Summary: The guys and Kai are back in a short about 2014's Super Bowl! Seattle Seahawks versus the Denver Broncos! Woo hoo! Enjoy!


I do not own any form of TMNT except for my OC(s).

**Hey, guys! I decided that I wanted to write a short of TMNT on Super Bowl Sunday! :D To be honest, I'm Broncos or Bust, but as I write this and am watching the game, I mentally face palm. C'mon Broncos! ;) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Broncos vs. Seahawks**

"What the heck are you guys wearing?" Leo asked from behind Raph, Mikey, and I. I turned away from the mirror, my face painted half with orange, the other blue, and a white stripe going almost all the way down from my forehead to my chin. "War paint. Duh." I said, smiling goofily. Mikey and Raph were the same. "You're wearing the wrong colors of paint." Leo said playfully, smiling. "No way, bro. Broncos all the way!" I said, pumping my blue and orange hand in the air. "Actually, seeing as it is the Super Bowl, the Seahawks will probably have gained a lot of—" "No, no, no, no, no, Donnie. It does not matter that it's…well it does matter that it is the Super Bowl, but that means nothing! The Broncos are gunna…. I ain't jinksin' it." I said, stopping myself from blurting my opinions. Donnie laughed and continued carrying food to the side tables in the living room. "Well, the Broncos are gunna have a fight on their hands, I think." Leo said confidently. "The Seahawks'll pull through and—" "You're just upset the Bengals didn't make it." Raph said, smirking mischievously. Leo's mouth was agape. "H-hey!" Raph snickered as he wiped off his hands and headed to the kitchen to help Donnie. "Well, the 49ers missed their chance, too!" "Yhea, but they made it to the finals." Raph said, still smiling. I sighed with a smile and helped Mikey with his white stripe. Mikey and I were Bronco fans all the time. That was our team. Mikey had even baked Bronco and Seahawk cookies for the event. "Hey, guys! We're here!" We all turned and greeted April and Casey as they entered the lair. Casey was decked out in Bronco gear and April was wearing Seahawk equipment. I heard Donnie gasp a little bit and he looked like he was about to cry from his happiness. April gave him a friendly smirk. I playfully nudged him as I walked by with the tray of hot-wings. It was 4:28pm, so Mikey and I raced to the couch, jumped over it, and landed before Raph and Leo could sit. Raph hadn't processed that and let gravity take over. My life was in slow motion as my older brother, shell and all, landed on me, my eyes widening in slow motion as I said, "Nnnnnooooooooooooo" in slow motion, slowly startling my brother. Everything caught up and I was crushed. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Raph! You're heavy!" I complained, squirming under him. He jumped up, shocked but then angry. "Kai?! What the heck?" "I got here first." I said. "No you didn't." "Well, if you got here first, I would've crushed…. Sat on you!" We were about to argue when Leo hushed us and turned on the TV. The first quarter of the game was a huge disappointment as the Broncos scored nothing while the Seahawks kept raking up the points. Leo was snickering at Raph who seemed pretty upset, yelling at the TVs and throwing Cheetos at the screens. "Shuddup, Leo!" He said, roughly nudging him. Leo laughed and nudged back as he got up for some more food. Casey was on the floor, arms crossed and a pouty face on as April did a little victory dance and looked at him with an expression that said, "Eat that, punk!" Don smiled and watched as April continued dancing. I rolled my eyes and joined Leo for hot-wings. By the time the half-time show started, Leo and Raph were at each other's throats. They had been arguing about the game and now were shoving each other around. "Stupid Seahawks!" "Well, if the Broncos weren't so bad at football—" "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Mikey and I screamed at him. We flew off the couch and tackled the two. The four of us rolled around on the ground arguing and wrestling and it didn't help that Casey decided to jump in just for the fun of it, crying out his battle cry; "GOONGALAH!" "Now, guys, it's just a—" Donnie started. Raph's foot swept out and accidentally brought Donnie down to the floor and in the middle of our fighting. "Hashcimae!" A familiar, firm voice said loudly. We all froze except Casey who fell forward on the ground from his knees. "You must not let this game effect you. This game means nothing." "But Sensei, it does matter. It—" "Raphael, what matters more? Your brother or this football game?" Raph paused and his green skin flushed. Had he put the game in front of his family? I didn't think so, but we did tend to get really into football sometimes, so who knows. He stood and helped Leo up. "Sorry, Leo…" he said quietly, looking at the ground in shame. "Family counts. Not how many points a team may score or who they're up against." Master Splinter said as we stood up and brushed our clothes off. Leo smiled and patted Raph's shoulder. Raph smiled, emerald eyes glowing a little bit. Mikey and I smiled and helped each other up. Leo ruffled my hair as Raph helped Donnie and Casey up. I shooed his hand away and gave him a playful glare. He chuckled and we all sat back down as a family. By the end of the 3rd quarter, the Broncos still had nothing while the Seahawks had a nice 29 points. "You know what?" Mikey said. I glanced at him with a questioning expression. "I think I might just cry." He said, slumping down in the couch. I smiled sympathetically. "Oh, c'mon, Mikey, it's not all that bad. Cheer up." When the middle or so of the 4th quarter, I mentally face-palmed myself as I remembered what I had told Mikey earlier. _It's just a game….It's just a game…_ I repeated to myself. Casey was frustrated again as April tried her hardest not to rub it in his face that our team was losing. I smiled to myself as Mikey yawned. It was contagious. I couldn't and didn't fight the yawn as I snuggled closer to Mikey and leaned up on his shoulder. His head rested on mine and I felt warm and safe. I was tired and I welcomed the warmth of sleep as I yawned again, watching the Budweiser commercial. The puppy and the Clydesdale seemed so happy. They were best friends and couldn't stand being apart. I smiled as my eyes closed. _Just like me, Leo, Raph, Donnie… *yawn* Mikey, Master Splinter, April….yhea….and Casey._ I dosed off knowing that my family loves me and that they wouldn't let anything get in the way of that. Not even a football game. Just as Master Splinter had said.


End file.
